The 98th Hunger Games
by HungerMESGames
Summary: SYOT! After last years disappointing games, the Capitol are beginning to get bored and President De'Ath needs to take action. He comes up with a terrifying new arena, that defies all boundaries. It's filled with mutts, traps, horrific deaths and maybe a little romance! This year, Panem will never forget the screams of the tortured and the sound of insanity flourishing.
1. District 1 Reapings

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins!

Hi, HungerMESGames here! I hope you enjoy the chapter (It's my first story ever) and since Zach is my own character I won't go into as much detail as Opal! I hope you enjoy it and remember to review it telling me what you think

Opal Star POV – District 1

Again! The smell of burning flesh, the scared screams of my little brother as he struggled to breathe in the smoke filled air. The scent of charred wood and the sound of terrified screams bounced off the walls of my once luxurious home. Every night it was the same dream. The one where I was helpless, frozen in place, forced to watch the death of my whole family again and again. I could do nothing but watch and cry. They were all gone now, my little brother Max, my caring and kind mother and my hardworking father, all dead and it was my fault. I was a coward. Now there was nothing I could do because they're gone. The image started to fade and I could hear voices. "Opal, wake up"

I screamed as I opened my eyes. I thought it was a peacekeeper, coming to take me away to the orphanage, where I belonged. Thank god it was only Ky, my best friend since the accident. Or my only friends should I say. Nobody understood me. They didn't know the pain I felt, the guilt. Only Ky understood, which is why we're inseparable.

"The reapings are in ten minutes" Ky said. Oh no the reapings! I completely forgot. In my district, District 1, the reapings are considered a chance to prove yourself. A chance to win money, fame and fortune. Being the career district that it is, many people volunteer. But this was my year. I was volunteering. I'd trained since I was 8 for this moment. Even though I was only 14, which is considered too young to volunteer, I was going to do it anyway. I was ready now and I needed the money that you receive after winning. The abandoned building I was currently living in, on the edge of District 1 was too open and certainly not suitable for a future victor!

I had to wear something nice I realised. The only place I was going to get something acceptable to wear was in my old house. Even though it had burned down, the basement was still standing. The basement was my floor, where I trained, slept and practically lived.

"Come on" I called to Ky. I sprinted to my house in the middle of the district and skidded to a stop outside of a distant memory of my house. There was nothing there apart from a huge pile of rubble. I wiped my face clear of emotion, I didn't want Ky to see me as weak. I started towards my house and leapt through the piles of rubbish. I was surprise to see many of my family's personal items had survived. My mother's jewellery box seemed untouched and I bent down to open it. The polished leather creaked as it opened. I gasped as I realised it hadn't been touched. Her pearl necklace was still there. That was worth thousands! And her emerald ring and sapphire diadem. I lifted the diadem and placed it on my platinum blonde hair, I quickly glanced in my mother's favourite diamond encrusted mirror and I saw the diadem went nicely with my eyes bringing out the blue and making them pop. I was about to turn away when I saw a slip of paper. It looked like the thousands of slips heaped in the reaping bowls. On the front it said my name. Opal. I heard the sound of crunching glass behind me and I quickly shoved the slip into my pocket.

"What was that" Ky asked

"Oh nothing, forget it" I whispered

Ky gave me a funny look but I turned around and went to find the basement door. I spotted it out the corner of my eye. I rushed over and flew down the steps, everything seemed perfect, untouched, almost like nothing had ever happened. Ky didn't follow me down, good. He knows his place. This was my area, in a way sacred to me. I had spent most of my life down here, happy and content. I stepped over to my room, the door was still ajar and I cried out.

It was like my dream again but different, I wasn't sleeping so how… 'Opal' My mum had screamed. I jumped up and ran to my bedroom door, across the basement and up the stairs. I could feel the intense heat and I didn't understand. 'Mum' I had called curiously. 'Help mummy' I heard Max cry. I continued to run up the seemingly endless stairs and came to an abrupt halt. In front of me was a blazing fire. I could see it through the impenetrable glass door the flames licking at the barrier to the real world, my house. They danced and seemed to taunt me, laughing if fire could do such a thing. All I could see was an endless wall of flames and I blacked out.

I woke up in the arms of a man, lying on the floor, I must have collapsed. I turned to see Ky holding me, stroking my hair and whispering softly to me. I leapt up "Get out" I screamed at him. He glared at me. "I was trying to help, can't you see that"

"Out" I whispered. I felt weak nobody was meant to see me like this. I pushed Ky away and he stumbled back up the cursed stairs with a hurt look on his face.

I slowly opened the door to my bedroom and walked softly across to my closet. I pulled a random dress out and smiled. My bridesmaids dress to my parents wedding. White with a black bow around the waist. How appropriate. I undressed and stepped into it. The silky smooth fabric felt the same as it did three years ago. I hadn't changed much since then, apart from losing a lot of weight due to my training regime getting harder as I got older. And the obvious, I no longer had my old life. My family, my friends and my emotions. I tugged the mysterious slip out of my torn jeans pocket and slipped it into a tiny pocket in my dress. I didn't have time to read it now.

I sprinted out of the room and took the steps three at a time. The reaping was in two minutes. I would make it just in time. I would volunteer and make my district proud.

Zachariah (Zach) Martin-Novata POV – District 1

"Zachariah, get down here right now" my mother called. My name is Zachariah Martin-Novata I'm 18 and I'm going to win the 98th Hunger Games I thought to myself. I leapt out of bed and landed lightly on my feet. I smiled. This is my year, I have to win! I ran down the stairs and sprinted to the kitchen. I sat down at the huge mahogany dining table in my seat, to the left of my father. My mother sat opposite me and my sister Silver sat next to her. "There's my boy" my father boomed.

I was his only son and heir to his huge company, Martin-Novata industries. We created electrical goods such as computers, but not just computers, many other electrical devices that make life easier for the Capitol and our district. Since I was my father's only son, I was in line to take over, but I had other plans. I was going to win the hunger games, and when I came back I would expand the company into a multi-millionaire project. Inventing new technology to help Panem. My sister used to be in line but then she went into the Hunger Games. She won, as she is sitting next my mother right now. Silver Martin-Novata, my father's delicate little daughter. Or that's what he thought…

Her games were by far one of the bloodiest I have ever seen. Mainly due to her. She hated being my father's little toy for him to show around to all his rich friends. So she volunteered after training for years and she ripped apart the competition. She murdered most of the careers and when the final battle came it was between her and her district partner Golde Harrod. She speared him through the neck and mutilated his body, shedding the good girl image she used to wear. My father was horrified and he wasn't the only one. Nobody expected her to win against a huge hulking career.

But when she came back she was different. She was a shell of herself. People say she went insane after she realised what she had done and the grief overcame her. She's better now. She's not had a break down in two weeks which is a record for her.

Anyway I wasn't going to turn out like her. I knew what the games were like, I was prepared.

"We have to go now" my mother called out" I jerked out of my trance.

My family and I all gathered our coats and left the house. We lived relatively close to the square so it wasn't a long walk.

"Are you going to volunteer today Zachariah" my little sister Glamour asked. I had three sisters, my older sister Silver and my two younger sisters (who were twins) Glitz and Glamour. They were little devils and looked identical to each other. I could only tell them apart because I had lived with them for so long. My father turned in our direction and smiled at me. That was our understanding. When I won the games and took over from my father, sales would boom causing a huge income for my family so they didn't have to work again.

"Yes" I replied curtly. I didn't want to have this conversation with Glamour as she didn't fully understand what happened in the games. Glitz and Glamour had been training for two years but my father didn't expect them to volunteer so they didn't give 100% when training. They more saw the Hunger Games as a fun event, which gave them time off school.

The rest of the walk was silent, until we arrived at the square. I stopped and my mother turned back questioningly. I motioned for her to keep walking. She nodded. She understood that I needed a second to remove all emotions and become a different person. I had to win the 98th Hunger Games.

Opal Star POV – District 1

As I entered the square everybody was already in place and the Mayor was about to begin his speech. I slipped in the 14 year old section without anybody noticing. I zoned out as I had already heard the speech a million times before. We need to repay the capitol for the rebellion the rebels caused… blah blah blah etc. I came out of my trance when I saw a bright, neon pink figure walk across my vision. A small, fat pudgy figure, with saggy grey skin and a bright pink dress that was way too short and inappropriate for the little kids at the front. She was considered beautiful, in a sick twisted way, by the capitol and was apparently only 20, but you couldn't tell due to all the surgery. Our escort: Tilly Virtanen, the most repulsive lady ever. Last year when a young boy was picked, she started laughing and saying how he was going to die a slow and painful death. Then someone volunteered for him. Everybody in our district hated her and since she was considered the best she got to pick her district, which unfortunately was ours, District 1!

"Ladies first" she trilled in her sickly sweet Capitol accent. I poised myself to sprint to the stage. She stuck her ugly fat hand into the reaping bowl for the girls and rummaged round till she found a slip. I thought back to the slip that I had shoved in my dress pocket. They looked identical. Why was a reaping slip in my mother's jewellery box?

Finally Tilly decided to end the suspense and began to open the papery white slip that even if it didn't have my name on wouldn't matter. I was volunteering! "Crese…" Tilly began

"I volunteer" I screamed and sprinted to the stage "And who might you be" Tilly asked with a creepy smile. "My name is Opal Star" and I'm going to win the 98th Hunger Games. I wiped all the emotions off my face and placed a cold smirk there instead. I was going to be cold and mysterious which shouldn't be hard, as that's how I usually act.

Zachariah (Zach) Martin-Novata POV – District 1

Wow she was stunning. Opal star, my fellow competitor and district partner. Her platinum blonde hair seemed to flow behind her as she stood restlessly on the stage, waiting for the boy's name to be called. I'd heard her name before it seemed to ring a bell. Oh well it doesn't matter now, I can find out later. I knew I didn't even need to run, the academy had authorised that I was going to volunteer and the academy's word is law. Boy was Glaze going to be mad. Glaze was the female tribute meant to volunteer and I think it was her last year. Oh well her problem not mine!

Tilly began rummaging for the male tributes name and as she began to read it out I started my slow and steady walk up to the stage. I blew kisses to a few of the girls that I knew from training and I had a smug smile as I climbed the steps She glared at me I was meant to wait till she had read the name but what the heck. I'm going to be the next victor. "Who are you" Tilly demanded. "My name is Zachariah Martin-Novata and I'm your next victor I shouted. Cat calls echoed around the square and many cheers were heard. You probably could have guessed but I'm quite popular! Tilly smiled at me and asked for me to shake hands with Opal. I moved forward to shake hands and I directed a beaming smile in my districts direction, more cheering could be heard. Opal gave me a cold, calculated glare and I just shook it off. I grasped her hand firmly and smiled at her. She turned around and stalked off towards the justice building.

Opal Star POV – District 1

Uuuuurgh! What a jerk. I hated my district partner from the moment I heard his name. One of the snotty, rich families from Hyde Lane, the lane where I used to live. The one with the huge houses and where all the important people of the district live. With huge lawns and multiple stories, his house was identical to mine. Or used to be anyway. I'll probably have to be in an alliance with him as well, because I'm aiming to join the Careers and he probably will be as well. I'll just have to ignore him then, since there is only one winner of the Hunger Games. I slowly sat down on a blue, plush couch in a lavishly decorated room. I was just about to have a nap when I heard a crash. The door slammed open and Ky stood there, his eyes red and trembling.

"You can't go" he cried. "It's going to be too dangerous you might die and …"

"And what" I asked quietly. I'd never seen Ky like this. He was always the more caring of the two of us but I'd never seen him cry.

He shuddered and whispered "I love you"

I jumped. Why is he telling me this now? I'm just about to go away to a place where I might not return from (even if the chance of me dying was very slim) and I was just about to tell him how I felt when everything faded black.

It was two days after my family had died and I had escaped from the basement and seen the wreckage that used to be my home. It had all been too much for me and I ran off to the tiny beach in district 1. It was a tiny little cove, situated on the very edge of the district and nobody ever came here apart from me. At least that's what I though. As I curled up on the sand I saw a distant figure emerging from the tiny stretch of sea. He was tall and looked a year or two older than me. He had huge muscles and a tanned body. He was coming my way. I curled up even tighter. I didn't want to have to talk to anyone. A few seconds passed then I heard a panting and I caught a whiff of a faint salty beach smell. A feather light touch caressed my shoulder, picked me up and started running towards the huge stretch of forest closer to the district. As I glanced up I saw a chiselled face and warm brown eyes. A cute smile stretched across his face as he saw me looking up at him. "Ky" he said. "What" I said, what did he mean Ky? "My name, my name is Ky" his voice was like a gentle wind, warm and soft. "Oh, Opal. My name is Opal" He smiled and started slowing down as we came to a huge tree. He set me down and asked me what I was doing alone on a deserted beach. He asked where my family was and I broke down crying.

I told him everything. And he just nodded and smiled. The images were fading and I thought I was going to wake up when it changed to a different scene. We were back on the beach and I was lying in his arms. I loved him. I finally understood why I got so nervous when he was around. I didn't want to tell him because he probably considered our relationship more brother sister material. I sighed, if only he knew.

I remembered the scene. We were both happy and laughing and my troubles had seemed to fade away that day. I looked up at Ky and saw him smile at me. He leant down and slowly brushed his lips against mine. I gasped as the scene ended and I felt the same feeling, soft lips against mine and as I looked up I saw Ky leaning over me, brushing his lips against mine.

So did you enjoy it? Remember to review and thanks to CrazyFangirl for the amazing D1 Female tribute: Opal Star!

Next chapter up soon


	2. District 2 Reapings

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

**Hi, HungerMESGames here! I hope you enjoy the second chapter and since Olivia is my own character I won't go into as much detail as Chase! I hope you enjoy it and remember to review it telling me what you think! WARNING: Slightly graphic, gruesome scenes ahead. Skip Olivia's POV to avoid them.**

**AN: I don't mean any offends to people with purple irises! My favourite colour is purple! I just had to think of a couloir and I chose purple! I'm sorry if its offended anyone :)**

* * *

**Chase Dawn POV – District 2**

I was lost. Totally and utterly lost! I didn't understand. I was currently stood still looking like an idiot in the District 2 underground academy. Everyday under the academy there was a new maze to practice in. Personally I thought it was pointless as it changed every day, so what was the point of learning it again and again, just in a different pattern. This was my second time trying, but I couldn't get the hang of it. To many twists and turns for my liking I was actually lost. The current record for escaping the maze was 2 minutes and 49 seconds, and I had been in here for three hours! This is such a waste of time I could be training with my beloved sword but no… Brutus insisted I trained in the maze as there was talk in the Capitol that the arena was going to be amazing this year. He even heard there was going to be an element of a maze in there somewhere. This was why I was running round like a headless chicken.

Last time they used a maze in the arena there were deadly traps around each corner, but the capitol got bored because none of the tributes could find each other because the maze was so huge. I wonder if they were actually going to use the maze, what they would do to stop the capitol getting bored.

My name is Chase Dawn and I was District 2's career prodigy. They hadn't had a career as dedicated as me since Brutus. I was the perfect mix of brains and brawn. I was calculating, cocky and confident. I was described as the perfect career build. Tall, muscly and mysterious. I was confident I could win the games.

"I'm getting bored now" I heard an annoyed voice echo above my head. To my right a door emerged from the impenetrable wall and swung open towards me. I sighed and strode towards it. Brutus glared at me and motioned for me to leave.

"The reaping is in an hour, you better leave now, oh and Chase"

"Er yeah" I replied

"If you perform like that in the arena you will die. No question about it"

"Right… Ok, sorry I guess"

Brutus just turned away and shouted over his shoulder "I'll see you later then"

I rolled my eyes. He always had to have the last word. I'd grown up in a harsh environment. My father was Head Peacekeeper in District 2 and he terrified everyone. Since I was an only child he took all his anger out on me. I was never good enough and even though I was considered the 'golden child' of my district he was still disappointed. Apparently according to him the only way to get myself in his good books was to win the Hunger Games.

I basically had no relationship with my father, so instead I looked up to Brutus. He was everything I wanted to be. Everything I was going to be. I'd trained since I was six, as that was the youngest you were allowed to be sent there. My mother dropped me off every morning when I was little and left me there. Brutus took me under his wing and he trained me to be like him. I was the heir to his title, Male victor of District 2. Even though many males had won the Hunger Games, none had won it like Brutus.

I jogged the mile back to my house on the edge of the district. My house was a tall, four story house. Nothing special. I yanked the door open and ran up three flights of stairs to get to my floor. Not that I wasn't happy with my life, it just felt empty. My mother was a hollow figure, who cowered every time my father spoke to her. She was a trophy wife, pretty but no personality and emotions. She was no mother to me, she probably didn't even realise I was planning to volunteer. I glanced in the mirror as I walked past and grimaced at what I saw. I was tall and extremely buff, due to my lifetime in the academy. My black hair was in a short, military buzz cut and my green eyes glittered. I suppose I was handsome as I had a strong jaw and cheekbones. Apart from that I was hot and sweaty from my run home. I entered the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

I had half an hour till the reapings and I couldn't wait to see Olivia. We'd been best friends since she joined the academy. Everyone was scared of her because she had purple eyes and a distant expression. She seemed slightly unstable and cold. I was the first person to talk to her and after a few years we became really close. We connected on a different level to everyone else, yet even thought I thought we were close, there were many things she refused to tell me. Like her family. She never mentioned her family. She also never mentioned her eyes and how they were purple, or why she only joined the academy when she was ten. That was considered really late for potential careers. The only reason why she was allowed to stay was because she demonstrated such skill in the weapons department. She was extremely skilled for a ten year old, and even though some other girls had been training four years longer than her, she was way better than them.

"I'm leaving" I called into my empty house. No one heard. My mother was no doubt with her other shallow, trophy wife friends and my father was most likely at the reapings already. I turned away. Little did I realise, I may never see my house again, or my family or my friends. If I died…

* * *

**Olivia May-Harris POV – District 2**

I'd been stood in front of my mirror for an hour now. I hated my eyes. Bright purple. I'd tried everything but they stayed that horrid, ugly purple. I scowled when I thought back to that fateful night where my life changed.

* * *

**Olivia – 5 years old**

It was late at night and I was still awake due to my insomnia. I couldn't sleep and if I did I had horrific nightmares. Anyway, I heard a crash and I thought to myself, it's probably my dad, drunk as usual. Almost every night he came back drunk and screaming. Most nights he would just collapse and fall asleep, but some nights like tonight, he'd obviously had too much to drink and completely lost it. My mother must have been up waiting for him and when he came through the door she started screaming at him. I could only catch little snippets of their argument. Things like "all the money, how could you? We have a family" and "I'm leaving"

I ran into my brother's bedroom, he was only two years older than me but he was the best brother ever. He was sat up, staring at the wall with his hands on his ears. He smiled at me when I noticed him and motioned for me to come closer. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep to the sounds of the screams of my mother and the drunk slurs of my father.

* * *

**Olivia – 6 Years old**

My father had sold us. My brother Flint had heard the whole conversation, and apparently my father had gambled all the family inheritance. We had nothing left. My mother left us, and my father needed money. He sold my brother and me to the Capitol. When my brother and I had arrived in the Capitol, they had separated us. I still remember my screams as he was dragged away from me down an endless corridor. He had struggled and tried to reach me, but the knocked him out. I hadn't seen him since. I'd been in the Capitol for almost 6 months now and my birthday was yesterday. Nobody had noticed.

Every day they came to me and took me to a dark room with no lights they made me run until I could run no more. I didn't understand why they were making me run, it made no sense. I didn't realise it was all part of a bigger plan.

I heard the sound of boots stomping along the corridor and lay back silently. I had learnt quickly that looking at anyone would get you kicked. The door slammed open and two weirdly dressed men came in. They were both wearing long white coats and black lab boots. One shone a torch in my eye and shook his head. He turned to his partner "The serum has had no effect we need to operate now or her eyes will have fully developed and we'll be too late" They were talking about me, what was a serum? What were they going to do to me?

A tall man strode into the room and he motioned for the weird men to explain to him what was going on. I heard whispering. I considered running away but I didn't know where Flint was being held and I couldn't leave him here.

The tall man turned and glared at me, like I had killed someone he knew. "Take her" he commanded.

They both grabbed me and dragged me down the hallway. I didn't struggle, but as I look back I wished I had. I wished I had run away and left my brother, it was better than the torture ahead.

They strapped me to a steel table and all around me were weird people with white coats on. Some were washing their hands and next to me was a low silver table with all sorts of sharp little tools, arranged neatly in rows. That's when I started to panic. I knew something was wrong I started to struggle and a young woman trotted over and grabbed my arm. "I'm so sorry" she whispered "It's going to hurt, go to sleep and you won't remember it, I'm so sorry" She looked like she was about to cry. I started screaming and trying to yank my hands out of the silver steel bonds. They didn't budge. The lady turned away and faded into the large group of people staring at me, almost drooling with anticipation. The tall man from before walked over and looked me in the eye. "Don't struggle, it will only make it worse little one. Soon you will be the more advanced version of yourself, now don't panic it won't hurt a bit" he smirked as if he knew something I didn't. I thought back to what the lady had said. "It's going to hurt" he was lying to me.

"Aesthetic Sir?" A lab coat man enquired.

"No, she's a strong one, make her suffer"

I could feel the tension and heard the murmurings of discontent.

"Are you sure that's wis…"

"Begin" The tall man shouted.

Behind the white, surgical masks I could see the discomfort in their eyes. Now I understood why.

Everything blurred into one after that. All I remembered from that day were flashes of silver, blood everywhere as they sliced into my cornea and cut tiny holes into my delicate eyeball. I screamed the whole way through it, but they continued to slice. When the pain became too much I faded out but I always woke up again. It was pure torture. It felt like forever and they tall man watched, smirking and muttering about surgical miracles and something about money. There was so much blood I couldn't see anything. I could feel it pouring from my temporarily blinded eyes. I panicked, what if I was blind forever... then I blacked out.

I remember waking up, and I couldn't see. I had heard screams of rage from a distant voice. Thankfully it seemed far away. I started crying. I cried for my brother Flint. My kind and caring brother. I cried for myself. Why did my father have to sell us, what did we ever do wrong?

* * *

**Olivia May- Harris POV – District 2**

I realised I had gotten lost in my own world for a minute and glanced up at the dark, square clock hanging precariously on the wall. Omg! Two minutes to the reapings.

* * *

**Chase Dawn POV – District 2**

I met up with my friends as I jogged towards the square. Corbin, Jacob, Tamera and I had been friends since forever. Jacob and I were the only ones who trained at the academy – he was going to volunteer the year after me, as he was only 17) whereas Corbin and Tamera were training to become peacekeepers.

"Where's your girl" Corbin joked.

"No idea" I grunted. To be honest I had no idea where Carmen was. She was probably still getting ready. Carmen and I had been dating for two years now and when I won the Hunger Games, I was going to propose to her. We argued a lot. Mainly about the games. She didn't agree with them and thought they were too dangerous. I disagreed. I saw the games as an easy shot at becoming famous. That's the only thing we argued about.

"She's probably sulking because you're planning to volunteer" Tamera sneered. None of my friends exactly liked Carmen as she was seen as a girly girl and didn't have any career options planned out. My friends and I all knew what we wanted to do.

"Shut-up" I growled. I glanced across at Tamera and glared. She looked away. To right I thought. They all knew I was the leader and if I didn't come home, who were they going to look up to?

We continued in silence, until we all had to separate to our different sections. "Good luck" Jacob called and I smirked. I didn't need luck… or so I thought.

It turned out we had been a tiny bit late to the reapings (I did wonder why there weren't that many people) and the mayor had already read the peace treaty and the video was playing. Fortunately it was near the end and I exhaled a sigh of relief. I loved the video and all, but it was so boring. Every year it said the same thing over and over again.

"Ladies first" our escort shouted. Cynthia Twillet was ok for an escort. She wore a pale pink dress down to her thighs and knee high orange stilettos. The only thing that stood out (apart from the stilettos) was her make-up. It sort of matched with her outfit. Around her eyes was a sickly orange paste that looked like a child had come along with a paint brush and swept it along her face. From an angle she looked ok I suppose… oh wait maybe not.

Cynthia was currently tottering along the stage and almost tripped into the reapings bowls. She grabbed a slip and screamed "Callow Foster"

"I volunteer" came a distant voice to the left of me. The voice sounded worn and tired, like the owner of the voice hadn't slept in weeks. It was Olivia. I sighed with relief. I hated it when crazy people randomly volunteered for no reason. At least I could trust her. As Olivia walked past I saw the cold mask of determination set on her face. She looked strong and arrogant. District 2 was bound to have a victor this year.

"What's your name dear" Cynthia demanded.

"Olivia May-Harris" she shouted and I'm going to avenge my family and bring down the Capitol.

Oh no that wasn't good. Why did she say that? Has she gone mental? Everyone was whispering and the people closest to me all had terrified looks on their faces. Speaking out against the Capitol was punishable by death. What had she done?

"Hush hush" Cynthia said nervously. "And now for the boys, Harvey Cheste…."

I jerked out of my trance "I volunteer" I cried. That was probably a bit loud I thought, oh well they're going to have to get used to me since I'm going to be a victor soon! I smiled to all the adoring faces of my district. They all knew I was coming home, they weren't worried. I searched through the female section and spotted Carmen. She just shook her head and looked away. I felt a wave of sadness ripple through me. I looked away from her and turned to shake hands with Olivia. She smiled at me and I gave her a flirtatious wink.

This was my year, I was going to win the 98th Hunger Games…

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? Remember to review and thanks to .7334 for the amazing D2 Male tribute: Chase Dawn**

**Next chapter up soon :)**


End file.
